


Show me once the way we fit together and I'll never stop coming back to you

by soulhead



Series: Footage de gueule [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: Paulo hadn't even thought being able to play with Gianluigi was still a possibility for him. He had resigned himself to have his own loneliness as his companion. But he was wrong, Gianluigi is there, in Turin and he's here to stay. It's all that matters now.





	Show me once the way we fit together and I'll never stop coming back to you

Gianluigi is there.

It's the single thought that had echoed in his head since he stepped foot in Turin yesterday evening.

It's also the reason why he insisted to schedule his pre-season health check-up so early after his return. His vitals will surely seems puzzling to the medical staff, judging by the non-stop adrenaline that has been coursing through his veins at the prospect of welcoming back Gianluigi into their club.

It's almost still inconceivable for him, this idea that Gianluigi is in the same city, the same training facility as him. The medias paint him overcome with envies to go to Paris, to London and to ten other different locations before the end of the summer transfer window, but they couldn't be further from the truth. The only thing on his mind is that now his meeting with the medical staff is over and that the object of all his attention won't answer his phone to tell him in which part of the training ground he's in.

Paulo has checked half of the rooms, went on the field to try to catch sight of his now once-again teammate but to no avail. Instead, he's been stuck in too many small-talks with the teammates he met along the way, asking everything they can about his vacation and expecting him to engage in too many casual discussions.

He's now wandering aimlessly into a corridor, grumbling bitterly about the uselessness of phones when the people owning them weren't checking it when finally, he hears Gianluigi's voice. His feet (and embarrassingly, his heartbeat too) double up their speed to reach the source of the noise. Of course, of all the places he checked he had to forget to go to the cafeteria, the place Gian and him used to monopolize so often after every training sessions. He feels a pang in his heart when he rememorizes the endless hours they spent there, the flirtatious conversations, the kisses they exchanged thinking to be hidden from indiscreet views, only to be shooed away by the staff when they had to close the cafeteria for the day. How he grew to loathe this place once Gianluigi's departed to Paris, how he found it impersonal and cold when his teammate made this little place feels so homely and _ theirs _.

Overcome with those memories, his feet stop just at the corner of the cafeteria, still hidden by a wall and unseen. He can't help but to listen Gian's voice, to reassure him he's indeed a few steps away and that he's here to _ stay _. He feels ridiculous, him and Gianluigi often talked via message and via phone-calls. They even arranged a few meetings, always too short, over the last months.

But it wasn't the same. Gianluigi wasn't so fond of texting, his answers were often laconic and Paulo himself felts their exchanges, even when they met in person, were only succeeding in making him miss Gian's even more once they both had to rejoin their separates clubs and countries. He remembers with biting precision how lonely he felt, how lost in a whirlwind of questions he used to be : what were they once they both lived in different countries ? What were they even before they were separated? Teammates ? Friend with benefits ? Lovers ?

They never needed their relationship to have a label before, but once Paulo was left craving for the rare times they could meet between Paris and Turin, it became an obsession to him, to try to resolve the riddle they were together.

Finally, as he extirpates himself from the melancholia that created itself a home inside of his psyche, he steps into the cafeteria, ready to bury those days in the past. He feels his cheeks instantly redden when he meets the stare of Gianluigi who was listening to Mario while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Gianluigi is there, there, _ there _ in front of him, he's standing tall, proud as he ever was and it's like he almost never left.

“Hey...” Paulo manages to say before Gianluigi instantly walks toward him to engulf him into a hug. It's such a simple gesture, one simple friends could exchange and yet, his hold around him is solid, grounding him into a feeling of safety that Paulo knows he will carry on with him for a while afterwards. Yes, it's such a simple gesture, one friends could exchange, but Paulo's heart palpitates sporadically when he remembers that they never really were simple friends, weren't they ?

“I missed your hugs.” he croaks out as he plunges his chin further on Gianluigi's shoulder and strengthen their embrace “and I missed your smile, your caresses, your eyes, I missed _ everything _.” he keep this second part of the sentence to himself.

“Well hello to you too, Paulo” he hears Mario chiding next to him.

Normally, he would already be thinking about a comeback to throw at Mario, but Gianluigi laughs at their teammates bitter remark and Paulo's brain is short-circuited by the sounds of his laughter, so familiar, so enticing and so _ Gianluigi _. Paulo suddenly feels his eyes prickling with tears of relief, the same he has been holding since he learned Gianluigi would come back and as he nuzzles his head into Gianluigi's chest, he lets them fall silently.

Gianluigi is there and he's here to stay, _ it's all that matters _.

***

Paulo never hated more the fact that goalkeepers had their own training separated from most of the squad.

Yet, this sentiment of longing that invades Paulo is more than alright when the distance that separates them can be reduced by a merely a dozen of steps. He would even say he appreciates the distance and the picture of Gianluigi it creates. It's one he didn't think he could indulge himself anymore into observing : Gianluigi's under the sky of Turin, laughing and talking among his teammates. He transpires assurance, familiarity, he exudes _ home _. Paulo can barely concentrate on his own training session, he can't believe his luck, can't believe that after having resigned himself to see each other a few stolen times here and there during the past year, they're now back in the same club like nothing ever changed.

His entire body tingles, his nerves are lit alive with this realization : It’s as if they never spent a year apart, as if every morning of the last year weren't spent feeling his stomach dropping when he realized nobody was down the kitchen already running the coffee machine, nobody was humming loudly to the song on the radio...

A part of him cruelly suggest that maybe everything is just a mirage around him, maybe he accidentally stepped back into the past, back in July 2018, before Gianluigi's announced his upcoming departure to Paris ?

He doesn't know anymore, can barely form a coherent thought, too overcome by different feelings. Anxiousness and giddiness, melancholia and hopefulness : all at once. The only certainty he has is that he's intent on making good of their reunion, he wants, _ needs _ more than just a simple embrace that could pass as an amicable one. Waiting until the end of their training session feels like agony. Judging by the numerous time Paulo keeps catching Gianluigi's piercing stares, this fire that burns inside him has already propagated to his teammate as well.

This is why, with not a care about seeming inconspicuous to their teammates, they find themselves in an unoccupied room minutes after their training ended. Paulo barely has the time to lock its entrance that he feels his back slotted against Gianluigi's chest, his hands roaming over his body. Gianluigi's three days beard leaves delicious scratches against his skin as he pampers his neck with biting kiss. Gianluigi is there, there, _there_ and it feels to good to be true, no matter how many time he repeats it inside his own mind.

And here he is himself, back into the same pit he never really left. Paulo's insides burns, twists and uncoils all at once like they always used to do whenever Gianluigi encircles him like that and he has to support himself on the frame of the closed door to avoid his legs buckling. Yes, he's back to square one, back to be friends, lovers, teammates, whatever Gianluigi wants them to be if it means his head can once again start spinning with the sparks his partner creates.

At first exploring and getting familiar once again to Paulo's body, Gianluigi's hands soon reveal their true intent when they starts playing with the elastic of his undergarment. A whine is all that escapes Paulo's lips, before his jaw goes slack as his partner's hands keep reaching lower and lower down his pelvis.

Gianluigi's fingers are leaving teasing caresses, tracing his inner tights with one hand, the swell of his lower back with another, almost petting him. Paulo is so high-strung that it feels like the most tantalizing experience, to finally be able to relish once again into the roughness of Gianluigi's skin, to breath in the same air as him. It takes a dreadful minutes for Gianluigi, one where he seems to drink into the helplessness of Paulo, to finally take pity into him and to indulge him by touching his shaft. At this touch, Paulo takes a sharp inhale, almost electrified by it. His partner seems too far away, not warm enough. He wants more, more, _ more _ of Gianluigi.

“Gian...” he whines.

“Sorry baby, going too fast ?” Gianluigi asks as he draws back his hold, eyes worryingly scanning for any signs of upset coming from Paulo.

“No, I-...Wanna see you...“ he lets out in an exhale before he turns to face his teammate and almost instantly, his lips are trapped under Gianluigi's.

“You really missed me that much, didn't you ?”

“Shut up and get to it.” he answers as he huffs in a show of fake annoyance.

“Feeling bossy, uh ?” with those words, Gianluigi's hand finally start to move over the length of his member. Paulo feels his own smirks disappear from his face as his breath sharply stops for a second. Gianluigi's fingers are slow and precise on him as if he was intent on mapping out every inches of him, to remind himself of the intimacy they were once so accustomed to share. It has been too long, simply too long they hadn't had the opportunity to indulge themselves to be this close. Between the end of their club's season, the Copa America and their respective schedules they were simply too busy to indulge in any kind of intimacy....But now he's here, engrossed in Gianluigi's warmth and firm hold, wondering how he could ever have survived so long without all the sensations the man in his arms makes him feel.

The firmness of his shoulder blades, the roughness of Gianluigi's cheekbones covered in the beginning of a unkempt beard and it's already just too much, too many sensations that lit him alive. It all makes him want to give in his own possessive side and to let his nails leave red marks all over Gianluigi's back in the hope it'll anchor him enough to not succumb too fast to his own desire.

His head feels underwater, disorientated by the waves of pleasure that assail him. Then, Gianluigi's start to twist his hands in a way that make his stomach do somersaults. Instinctively, his left thigh jerks and it brushes Gianluigi's shorts, obviously tented by his own unattended desire. His teammate never looked this enticing than now, with his bottom lips left hanging and his eyes piercing him, as if he was watching him as a prey.

“Sorry, I-” he tries to say, but his mind, clouded with pleasure, makes him at loss for words. Feeling temporarily inadequate for the lack of attention Gianluigi's erection has received, he sets his hand to help him relieve his tension, but Gianluigi bats him away with a click of the tongue to show his disapproval, like Paulo's feeling obliged to do anything was out of questions.

This simple gesture provokes a wave of emotion into his own heart. Gian's always been so attentive to his needs, so generous in his love. Paulo yearns to say so much more than the simple words “I missed your hugs” he uttered to him when they reunited. He wants to confess how biting the coldness of his night spent alone in his bed felt, how out of place he sometime felt during training without Gianluigi. He wants to describe with precision how the way Gianluigi's hands moves up and down him make him feel like he could fall apart, unraveling into his care.

He want to say _ I love you_, yet nothing but gasps escape the barrier of his mouth and his gaze cannot even reach Gianluigi’s. All he can manage is to rest his head on his shoulder to catch the singular cologne of his partner, this bright and summery scent he could never really define but had longed so much over the past year.

As minutes pass, rythmed only by the sound of their shared breaths, Paulo feels himself getting closer to his release, feeling weightless as he ever could in Gianluigi’s arms. To add to his torture, his partner starts to bite and suck on the side of his throat relentlessly and it's pure and simple agony. One that Gianluigi surely take a twisted pleasure in inflicting to him. One that Paulo wishes he could fall victim to every single seconds of his life.

“I need-”

“Shh, It's alright, let go now, I'm here, I'm here baby” his teammate says as he quickens the pace of his strokes and Paulo becomes unable to quieten the moans escaping his mouth.

Feeling himself tensing more and more as the seconds pass, he does everything possible to reign in his rapidly beating heart. He needs this moments to last just a moment longer, to feel the delicate roughness of Gianluigi's fingers against his intimacy, he needs to keep believing this could last forever. He focus on Gianluigi, on the ache he's feeling and inevitably a mewl is extirpated from him as he comes. Stubbornly, he keeps his eyelids closed, relying sorely on the steady embrace of his partner and tightening his own hold against him.

“You're alright ?” Gianluigi asks while rubbing circles in his hair. Paulo nods while hiding his face in the crook of his neck to catch his breath and let the rest of the world disappear just for a moment longer.

***

Getting back to the locker room after their little escapade feels almost like an out of body experience, as if Paulo still had not reopened his eyes and he's following blindly his partner through the corridor of the training facility. When they reach it, they're surprised to notice that a few of their teammates are still here. How much time have they truly passed together ? Before he can find an answer to his question, he hears Gianluigi invites Mario, Frederico and Leonardo to his home and at the prospect of spending more time with him, he forgets his inquiry.

“Can I come too ?” he asks almost shyly.

“Of course, Paulo, why do you even ask ?” Gainluigi answer before slinging his left arm over Paulo's shoulder. He then kisses his left cheek with a wet kiss that earns them a few snickers from across the locker room.

A brief look at one of the numerous mirror hanging on the wall reflects his mussed hair, his still blown-out pupils. If Gianluigi's behaves as always, his usual boisterous and assured self, Paulo's own look and attitude must be a clear giveaway to what kind of activity they indulged themselves just a few minutes ago. Yet, boneless as he is in his current state, he can't bring himself to be self-conscious about his look and he lets himself be guided to Gian's car and to his home.

The ride back to his place pass in a blink in the eye, as if a haze hasn't stopped following Paulo since his and Gianluigi's time together. Aisles of trees and buildings pass rapidly through his sight until he finally recognizes distinctly the driveway they are parking in.

A few steps into the house, and Paulo already notices how Gianluigi’s home hasn’t changed in one year, it’s like he almost never let it unoccupied, every single furniture still in the same place he remembered them to be, creating a coziness he could never fully recreate in his own house. To convince himself it isn't all a hallucination, he lets his hands brushes against the white concrete of the walls in the opening hall. The roughness of the concrete against his skin reassures him that it's all real. Yet, the sensation that stays with him is the warmness : the walls emit the same heat he remembered them to do, thanks to the window bay letting the rays of the sun penetrate them and his heart feels too full, too appeased. _ He's home. _

“Hey loverboy, can you help us bring the wine and the chips to the terrace or you're too busy caressing the wall and looking at your hand ?” Frederico smirks at him.

Startled back into reality by his friend, Paulo joins them and they settles themselves in the backyard of the house, gathering almost half of the content of Gian's fridge into the table.

Between the five of them they only drink a small bottle of wine, pre-season rules dutifully respected, but the summer still feel vibrant around them. From the ambient song of crickets, to the overwhelming heat, they could almost forget that they're plunging right back into work.

And Paulo does. He forgets about his place in the club, the difficult season that lays ahead of them...He forgets entirely about everything but the warm, steady presence of Gianluigi. He contents himself to listen to the quiet and relaxed conversations their guests have. He clings to Gianluigi's side, resting his head on his shoulder and let himself be lulled by the familiarity emanating from their small gathering. If they were in the presence of anybody else, Paulo would mind how affectionate he's with Gianluigi, but he knows he's surrounded by friends and that they can be trusted to not show an ounce of judgment behind their stare.

When the last golden light of the sun settle down, their friends decides to head back to their respective home. As Gianluigi’s accompany his guests back to the door, Paulo starts gathering the empty bottles of beer to clean the table.

Deep in his thought, he’s caught off guard when he feels Gianluigi's hands taking hold of his waist. With a quizzical expression of his face, he finds himself led to follow Gian's footsteps, swaying him from left to right in a slow rhythm.

“Gian, I'm gonna drop the wine !” he says while trying to escape his hold without any real intent before Gianluigi recuperates the bottle on Paulo's hand and leaves it on the table. His hands finally free, he decides to indulge his partner into his dancing whim and he drapes his arms over Gianluigi's shoulders.

Gianluigi starts to hum along the imaginary song they're dancing to and the low rumble he emits seeps directly into Paulo, creating a wave of happiness he has no control over. It's a song he can almost remember perfectly too, one that they probably used to sing at the top of their lung during one of their numerous morning together.

At the memories Gianluigi's reviving, he can't stop smiling, can't stop his eyelids to flutter and the rush of bloods sending sparks into his members. It all feels so natural to go back to whatever they were before they got separated by their temporarily separate career path. Paulo assumes it makes sense that they settles back into their old ways, when everything has always been so effortless between them.

“Where's your head at since this morning, uh ? You keep frowning looking in the distance...” says Gianluigi's while pampering his neck with tiny kiss.

“I'm happy !” he says a little bit more enthusiastically than expected “I'm just happy to have you back...”

“Oh” Gianluigi says after a while, still leading the dance. “I forgot to tell you something.”

“Uhm ?” encourages Paulo as he meets Ginaluigi’s eyes.

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo or a comment and i'll love your forever !


End file.
